Home
by ny-in-love
Summary: My version of how Lindsay's trial ends. Possible spoilers, so stand warned. DL all the way.


Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. (Although I wish Danny Messer and Don Flack were my property. Haha.) Anyone who will attempt to sue me for this piece of fiction will be sorely disappointed. You will get absolutely nothing from me.

Author's Note: This story is my idea of how Lindsay should return to New York after the trial in Montana and what should happen after that. This is my first attempt at a one shot. Some things in the story are based on spoilers, so you're warned against reading this if you want to be surprised.

* * *

Lindsay Monroe stood quietly by her window. Both her mind and her body were exhausted, although the gears in her head were still turning, processing the events of the day.

Her shoulders sagged in sheer relief as the truth hit her in full force.

_It's over._

Shuddering slightly, Lindsay took a deep breath, feeling cleansed by the absolution she received earlier that day.

It had been years since that day she witnessed the horrific murder of four of her closest friends. It was a miracle that she had escaped with only a concussion.

As a teenager, she had been traumatized by the cries of the parents, especially the mothers, who asked accusingly why she had survived when their own children hadn't.

Lindsay never had an answer for them.

So she devoted her life to finding answers. If she could not give her friends' parents peace, then she worked tirelessly to give other people peace. This burning need to help serve justice made her a great CSI.

Today, she had closed a chapter of her past. Her friends' murderer was sentenced to life imprisonment, with no hope of parole, even for good behavior. A hysterical bubble of laughter rose in her throat at the ludicrous thought that a murderer who killed four teenagers in cold blood could get out of jail before his sentence ended because of good behavior.

Less than three months ago, she had received a phone call from the Bozeman DA, requesting her presence at the final hearing. She closed her eyes as she remembered that day. She had been on her way to a dinner date with Danny. She had picked out the perfect outfit, dabbed her favorite perfume in strategic places, and had grabbed her purse and keys when the phone rang.

She didn't make it to dinner that night.

Instead, she spent the rest of the night poring over the box of newspaper clippings about the incident, various case files and reports that she had managed to acquire, and the pictures of the scene. She remembered how her stomach churned at the sight of the blood. _So much blood, _she had thought, closing her eyes to block out the pain.

But today, it all came to an end.

A soft smile played on her lips as the events of the day played in her head as though she were watching a movie.

She had just taken the witness stand to give her final testimony when the door to the courtroom swung open soundlessly.

Lindsay's heart stopped beating then redoubled its pace as her eyes locked on the man who entered the room.

It had been so long since she last saw him, and she drank in the sight of his solid frame and messy blond hair.

She searched frantically, almost desperately for his eyes. Soulful brown eyes locked gazes with bright blue and for a moment, for the two of them, the world stopped moving.

In his eyes, Lindsay saw the last bit of strength she needed to end this chapter in her life. She saw the support and encouragement she so desperately sought, the trust and acceptance and understanding that warmed her to the very core.

A familiar grin played around his lips as he gazed at her, that slightly arrogant and completely endearing grin she missed in the days since she had left New York.

He noted that she looked as she did when she had left New York: tired, vulnerable, and haunted. Whenever he saw her around the lab, he sensed something troubling her and he wanted desperately to help her shoulder whatever burden it was, but she would not let him. It was difficult giving her the space he knew she needed, but he knew she was worth the effort.

Until at some point, he could no longer stay away. After staring aimlessly at the pile of papers on his desk for close to five minutes straight, he had pushed his chair back and strode resolutely into Mac's office.

Mac had looked up and for a moment, Danny could see understanding and compassion in his eyes.

He opened his mouth, silently willing his voice not to crack from the strain of keeping himself under control. "Mac, I can't work like this anymore."

Mac had replied, "You can still make it to the last hearing. She emailed me the schedule. You have the weekend, Danny. I expect you _and_ Lindsay back by Monday. Is that clear?"

Danny understood the quiet emphasis Mac placed on having Lindsay back with him when he flew home to New York. He had expressed his thanks and answered in a hoarse voice, "Got it, Mac."

Lindsay watched as he quietly pushed his way into the room and somehow managed to get a seat in the front row, next to the blank spot she had vacated when she went to the witness stand. He nodded reassuringly and she started talking, purging the past from her memories one last time.

She was trembling when she finished her statement and her knees were wobbly, about to give way as she walked back to her seat. She dropped unceremoniously into the empty space next to him and exhaled deeply. Somehow, his hand found hers and their fingers intertwined. He squeezed her hand gently and she felt calmness fall over her like a warm blanket. Their hands stayed linked through the rest of the trial.

Today, she sat in that courthouse and gazed directly into the eyes of the man whose actions had haunted her for so long. It had been a long and grueling case, spanning ten painful years. But it was finally over.

When the trial ended, she stood outside the courtroom and hugged the mothers of her friends. They no longer looked at her with burning and angry eyes. Instead, they embraced her with understanding and somehow, forgiveness for surviving, when the others hadn't.

After all that, Lindsay looked past the crowd surrounding her and found him, waiting patiently for her, his hands stuck in his pockets. She gently pushed her way through the throng of people on the steps of the courthouse and walked to him.

She placed her small hand gratefully into his much larger and warmer hand and he pulled her close gently, tucking her against his side and sliding his arm around her.

She leaned into his strength and looked up at him, into his eyes, where she saw nothing but trust, acceptance, support and unconditional love. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, saying softly, "I want to go home, Danny."

Danny nodded and said, "My rental's parked there. I'll drive you to your house." He started walking, but Lindsay held him back.

"No," she replied. "Not home here. This isn't home, not anymore at least." She shook her head slightly and continued, "Home to New York."

Danny's face split into a wide, happy grin and he kissed her forehead gently, saying, "Anything for you, Montana."

They walked away from the courtroom and never looked back.

* * *

Now, as she stood by the window of the room where she grew up in, Lindsay heard soft footsteps behind her. A pair of strong arms encircled her waist and she leaned back, breathing in his familiar scent.

"You done packing?" he asked in a low and gravelly voice, his distinctive accent bringing memories and sending shivers coursing down her spine.

Lindsay nodded and turned around to face him. His arms tightened around her and she leaned forward, resting her head on his chest, burying her face in his shirt, letting his presence settle around her.

They stood there for a long while, silent and comfortable.

Lindsay leaned upward and whispered in his ear, "Thank you for coming out here."

He said into her hair, "It was driving me nuts, not being here with you. I wasn't sure if you needed or even wanted me here, but I knew I couldn't let you do this on your own."

She pulled back even more, but kept her own arms locked around his waist, her hands playing at the base of his spine.

She took a deep breath and plunged ahead, "So do you still want to hang out, have a few drinks and a few laughs?"

He gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment. And then he said, "No."

He saw hurt and confusion flash in her eyes and he hurriedly to explain. "I want more than that."

Reaching out to twirl a wayward curl of her hair on his finger, he said, his voice determined, "I want a relationship with you, Lindsay."

She looked at him, uncertainty etched on her face.

He continued, "I want to make you laugh. I want to hold you when you cry. I want you to run to me when something is bothering you. I want to get to know you, to wake up next to you and to know where you're ticklish. I want the world to know that you belong to me and that I belong to you. I want to have petty squabbles with you so that we can kiss and make up."

She opened her mouth but he cut her off. "No, wait, I need to say this first." He took a deep breath and for the first time in his life, let his heart speak. "I want to let myself love you because I've been waiting for you my whole life, Lindsay Monroe and I didn't even know it until that day you went undercover."

He looked at her, his blue eyes half-pleading. "I want to give us a chance, Montana. What do you say?"

Lindsay looked at him in wonder. This was Danny Messer, self-proclaimed playboy, laying himself bare and vulnerable. _To me, _she thought. _Only to me._

She searched his face, his eyes, and saw nothing, but determination and sincerity. In his eyes, she saw a future, together with him.

Lindsay managed a shaky grin and said, "I'm ready when you are, cowboy. Let's go home so you can show me the skyline again."

Danny felt a wave of relief wash over him and he pulled her close to give her a kiss. In that kiss, she tasted their tomorrows, and Lindsay made her promises and gave her love to the man who was her future.

* * *

As soon as their flight landed, Lindsay asked that they go straight to the lab. Danny protested, "Montana, you need to get some rest."

Lindsay shook her head adamantly. "I don't want to wait until tomorrow to see the team. I missed the lab, Danny." She looked at him and tried out her new trick, pleading him with her eyes.

As expected, Danny relented and said with a grin. "Okay, but you're getting too good at that puppy-dog eyes thing. Really an unfair advantage, Montana."

They dropped off their bags at Lindsay's apartment and took another cab straight to the lab. Outside the building, Lindsay reached out to take Danny's hand in hers, earning a look of surprise, and then, pleasure.

Hand in hand, they walked into the lab. Fortunately, everyone was in the break room, even Flack.

Hawkes was the first to see them and his face lit up at the sight of their two team members. "Danny! Lindsay!" he said, reaching forward to give both of them a hug. The rest of the team clustered around them and Lindsay's eyes grew damp at the sight of the family she had missed while she was in Bozeman.

Hugs were passed all around and when Lindsay reached Mac, he smiled gently at her and pulled her close, much like an older brother to a sister and said reassuringly, "Welcome home, Lindsay."

From the protective circle of Mac's arms, Lindsay caught sight of Danny, who was being interrogated enthusiastically by the rest of the team. They smiled at each other and Lindsay replied softly to Mac, "It's good to be home."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, this is my second story and my first one shot. Let me know what you think. I'm not so satisfied with the ending and all comments, good or bad will be greatly appreciated. Please review and I hope you enjoyed this story as well.

Thanks to those who have sent me a message saying they're waiting for the next installment of "Boys vs. Girls". I kinda hit a roadblock with that one, and I'm still working through it, but I'll update as quickly as I can. In the meantime, please review this story.  Many thanks!


End file.
